I Won't Let You
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "No." That was my first response as soon as we were off the Plumber radar. As soon as we were back in his car, the fury built up in my heart again. "We are not killing Kevin."


**A/N: Oh. My. God.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

"No." That was my first response as soon as we were off the Plumber radar. As soon as we were back in his car, the fury built up in my heart again. "We are not killing Kevin."

Ben's face was stoic. His eyes were hard as rocks, but as green as emeralds. "Gwen-"

"No," I hissed, rage lighting my veins. "Ben, you are not going to hurt him. I won't let you."

I knew all too well what he had meant. I knew. But neither of us were actually going to say it. I was going to keep it from him as long as I could. I couldn't accept the full nature of his thoughts.

"Gwen, the universe or-"

"Shut up." I cut him off, finding my hand wanting to close around his throat as my anger mounted. "You shut up, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" My chest collapsed as tears welled in my eyes. A sob threatened to choke me, but I wouldn't let it. "You won't touch him." A snarl curled at my lips. "I won't let you."

"The univer-"

"I don't care."

His eyes were daggers, glaring at me coldly with his jade orbs. "You're thinking with your heart, not your head." The light that hung above the street glistened green once more and the car lurched forward. "It's not about him being our friend."

"But he is," I argued fiercely. "He is our friend and he means more to us that you want to admit." My glare was fierce and dangerous. If only I had the guts to use my Anodite powers on him right there, he would've been struck dead on the spot. "Ben, you don't want to fight him again, and neither do I, but we have to. And-"

"Use your head." His words were a vicious snarl. "Gwen, we're going to fight him again to take him down, alright?" He yanked the car's wheel, tugging it around a hard corner. "You need to can it or else we're going to have to put you in the Null Void until it's all settled."

"Good." I folded my arms across my chest. "I'd rather be there than hurting Kevin." I didn't let my gaze stray from Ben. I was still furious at him and he was clearly upset with me. "You're so heartless."

"The universe or Kevin?" he asked me. "Because either way, you're going to lose him for good."

The words set in. He was right. "I won't hurt him." I wasn't abandoning him. He needed me and I needed him.

A sight escaped Ben and his eyes closed as we reached a stoplight, getting close to my house. "Gwen, please don't do this to yourself. I'm only trying to-"

"Think of the closest alternative? Think of what's easier for you so you can spend more time watching Sumo Slammers and with Julie?" My throat let loose a fierce hiss.

"Don't start-"

"KEVIN IS ALL I HAVE!" My head was throbbing. "HE'S ALL I WANT! HE'S THE OTHER HALF OF MY SOUL! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Before I knew what was going on, I had a hand around Ben's neck and my fist was clenched tight. Realizing it, I let go, pulling myself to the other side of the car and pressing myself against the door and window. "You have Julie. You have school. You have Sumo Slammers." A few more tears slid down my cheeks. "School is horrible, Julie is only my friend, and I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't exactly watch much tv."

His face twisted up as his hand moved to his neck, breathing once more.

"Kevin is all I have, Ben," I whimpered. "I'll fight you if I have to." My fists were clenched as I refrained from trying to strangle him again. Blood was swelling up as my nails broke the skin. "I won't let you touch him."

My cousin's eyes glittered as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to hurt him." A tear broke through his defenses. "Gwen, I can't think of any other alternative. If I could, I'd come up with something. I can only come up with a few little ideas, but nothing close enough to turn him back while keeping him alive."

I took a deep breath and wished that it were all over. I wished I could find another way. All my attempts at finding a spell to fix him the first time hadn't worked. "Ben, I won't hurt him," I repeated. "He's the only thing that I want to live for right now."

Ben didn't look at me again. He kept his eyes on the road until he dropped me off at home. That was when his eyes found me again. I stepped out of the car and he stopped me. "I'm sorry, Gwen." His eyes were soft and sympathetic as he looked at me. "I know how much he means to you." I could see how deeply he had been affected as well. "We'll do as much as we can until he gets out of hand. But he's already getting close enough that we should be worried."

"I love him." I slammed the door and stormed into my house, only to hide up in my room and cry myself to sleep after hours of weeping. Kevin was all I had. I needed him back and Ben wanted him dead.

What in the world were we going to do?

* * *

**A/N: Finished. Review.**

**~Sky**


End file.
